criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Struck with Lightning
Struck with Lightning is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the first case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the first one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot Chief Prince introduced the player to the members of Alpha Bay Police Department. The team welcomed the player gladly. Chief then told the player to sit and relax as there were no murder investigations going on that day. After a while, a security guard named Donald Trippier informed that there was a murder at the weather tower. Chief assigned the case to the player and Detective Susan Parker and ordered them to solve the case as soon as possible. After they reached there, they saw a man who was burnt to a crisp and was tied to a lightning rod with metallic barbed wire. Thanks to a wallet which they found beside the tied man, they came to know that the man was a local shopkeeper named Hector Stewart. Eva Littlewood told them that the victim died instantly as he got electrocuted by lightning. But as it was quite impossible, Susan didn't agree to trust it. Then Troy appeared and said that he had a theory about that. The victim was tied to a sabotaged lightning rod. As a result, the rod attracted lightning as usual but instead of sending it to the ground, it split all the electricity around, which hit the victim and killed him, the metallic wire made it more easy. Eva agreed with him and told them that the killer knows electronics. The player started their investigation by interrogating Donald, who went to check the rooftop and suddenly discovered the victim. And no sooner had he seen the victim than he informed the Police. The team flagged the victim's wife, Ramona Stewart as a suspect who became very shocked after hearing the news of her husband's death. After interrogating her, the team Investigated the victim's shop and flagged local school teacher Janaina Mills and the victim's best friend Richard Stamford as suspects. Janaina seemed to have a terrible grudge against the victim due to the victim's flirty behaviour towards her and on the other hand Richard burst into tears after hearing the news. They investigated the local church as Hector was a very religious person and spent a lot of time there. They got proof that Richard was actually a drug supplier and Hector was his client. They also got another suspect named Gabriel Cyrus, the victim's partner who had a meeting with Hector about their business. After getting informed by Chief Prince that someone broke in the victim's shop, they investigated the shop again only to find out that it was Donald who broke in the shop. Donald said that Hector owed him money and he went there only to take those back, though he couldn't find the money anywhere. It was also revealed that Ramona was planning to divorce the victim and when the team went to ask her about that she just slammed the door on their face. After a while they went back to the church again and came to know that Gabriel was the one who told Ramona to divorce the victim. Gabriel said the victim was a crook and a real spineless people who only knew how to steal money. Then, to find the missing piece of the puzzle, the player & Susan went back to the crime scene in case the killer might have went back there and got enough proof to arrest Richard Stamford for the murder of Hector Stewart. Richard confessed after denying several times that he killed Hector. He said that Hector owed him $5000. He supplied the victim drugs but he didn't pay the money. So, to get the money Richard hit upon a plan and summoned Hector at the tower. He asked Hector to give the money. Hector started a fight with Richard claiming that he would never give Richard the money back. This made Richard angry enough to tie Hector to the rod in order to kill him. Richard sabotaged the rod and made him burn to a crisp. At the trial, Judge Judith Powell sentenced him to 35 years in jail with a chance for parole in 25 years. Post-trial, Chief told the player that they had to help Donald to find the money back. And that Ramona asked for their help. After helping them, they investigated the church again as they heard shouting from there and found a newspaper per which they came to know that Hector tried to kill the leader of The Flames, Roger Spitfire a few years ago, but failed in the process. Roger didn't agree to say them anything about that event. After Roger was interrogated, Susan asked the player if they wanted to eat a burger. Summary Victim * Hector Stewart (Found burnt to a crisp at the weather tower) Murder Weapon * Electrocution Killer * Richard Stamford Suspects 1551697750357.png|Donald Trippier 1551698124025.png|Ramona Stewart 1551698376883.png|Janaina Mills 1551698641873.png|Richard Stamford 1551698830819.png|Gabriel Cyrus Quasi-suspect(s) 1551699268016.png|Roger Spitfire Killer's Profile * The killer knows electronics. * The killer eats chocolate. * The killer wears green clothes. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer is 5'7". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Weather Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, Broken Device) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics & eats chocolate; Murder Weapon registered: Electrocution) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Dog Tags) * Examine Faded Dog Tags. (Victim identified: Hector Stewart; New Suspect: Donald Trippier) * Ask Donald about the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Dog Tags examined) * Restore Broken Device. (Result: Camera; New Suspect: Ramona Stewart) * Inform Ramona about her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Broken Device restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Shop) * Investigate Victim's Shop. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Ramona interrogated) * Unlock Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Janaina Mills) * Ask Janaina why she had a grudge against the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analyzed) * Restore Torn Photo. (Result: Victim's photo with an unknown person) * Identify Mysterious Person. (New Suspect: Richard Stamford) * Ask Richard about his relationships with the victim. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Person identified) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Church. (Clues: Drug Baggie, Faded Calendar, Chocolate Box; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Drug Baggie. (Result: Supplier Code) * Analyze Supplier Code. (06:00:00; Result: Richard's code) * Ask Richard about his secret occupation. (Profile updated: Richard eats chocolate) * Examine Faded Calendar. (Result: Marked Calendar) * Analyze Marked Calendar. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Gabriel Cyrus) * Ask Gabriel about the meeting he was going to have with the victim. (Profile updated: Gabriel knows electronics) * Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Green Fibers) * Analyze Green Fibers. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green clothes) * Investigate Shop Front. (Clues: Locked Surveillance Camera, Shoeprint, Torn File; Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done first) * Unlock Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Result: Footage Broke in the shop) * Ask Donald why he broke in the victim's shop. (Profile updated: Donald eats chocolate) * Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Janaina's shoes) * Ask Janaina why she went to the shop. (Profile updated: Janaina eats chocolate) * Restore Torn File. (Result: Complaint Form) * Analyze Complaint Form. (09:00:00; Result: Divorce Form wanted to divorce Hector) * Ask Ramona why she wanted to divorce the victim. (Prerequisite: Complaint Form analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Church Garden. (Clues: Toolbox, Bobblehead; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Knit Cap) * Analyze Knit Cap. (09:00:00; Result: Richard's Cap) * Ask Richard how his toolbox ended up in the Church. (Profile updated: Richard knows electronics) * Examine Bobblehead. (Result: Engraved Letters) * Ask Gabriel why he wanted Ramona to divorce the victim. (Profile updated: Ramona knows electronics) * Investigate Sabotaged Lightning Rod. (Clues: Broken Camcorder, Broken Stick; Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done first) * Restore Broken Stick. (Result: Stick) * Examine Stick. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Restore Broken Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder) * Analyze Camcorder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'7") * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Chaos in the Streets (1/7). (No Stars) Chaos in the Streets (1/7) ' ' * Ask Donald why he asked for help. (Available after unlocking Chaos in the Streets) * Investigate Shop Front. (Clues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Bundle of Notes) * Analyze Bundle of Notes. (09:00:00; Result: Donald's Money) * Give Donald his money back. (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Check up on Ramona. * Investigate Victim's Shop. (Clues: Pile of Books) * Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Photo Album) * Give the album back to Ramona. (Reward: Windbreaker) * Investigate Church. (Clues: Torn Newspaper; Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done first) * Restore Torn Newspaper. (Result: News copy of a few years ago) * Analyze Old Newspaper. (06:00:00; Result: News of Hector tried to shot someone) * Ask Roger Spitfire why Hector tried to shot him a few years ago. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category: Criminal Case (Romanov) Category: All Fanmade Cases Category: Street Valley Category: Cases (Alpha Bay)